


Spirit of Dragons

by Hannahfltx



Series: Spirits of the world [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had a secret, in all his time since he had awoken from the ice, he was never alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing the guardians were sure of is that Jack was gone often, and they never knew where he went to during his random moments of disappearances. Because one thing about Jack is that he never was around outside of winter, and no matter how much North pushed for them to bond as a team and a family, Jack was gone for any holiday party he had planned.

  
Jack, however, never noticed the growing concern from his fellow guardians as he went about with his life, because Jack had a secret, in all his time sense he had awoken from the ice, he was never alone. Rather, he was found, tackled, and kidnapped to a strange, cold, wet, and wonderful island by a man who claimed to have known him in his former life. And in all the time he has spent with the stranger from a strange land, he had fallen into a deep happiness with the man whom he now can say without a single moment of hesitation that he loves with all his being, his husband, the spirit and god of dragons, Hiccup.

After a year watching Jack, North is truly confused as to how the young man’s mind works, for all he knows of the young man, he should be happy to be part of the guardians and not running off any chance he gets. Any time he graced Jack with the chance to attend one of his famous parties for the holiday celebration, or even when Bunny gave him a chance to repent for his grave error, ruining Easter, the year before, Jack turned them all down. Not only does he not celebrate with them, but he also has missed all the meetings held during the end spring, summer, and the start of fall, and when the rest of the guardians tried to contact him they all failed. But enough was enough, North is sure Jack is up to something and he, who is but a child compared to any other spirit, if ever involved in anything, something will go wrong. So is it not his duty, as a guardian, to stop him from hurting himself or others.

  
It was the first day of spring when North called a meeting of the guardians, Jack, always the last to show up, seemed rushed and wished to start the meeting as soon as he flew in from the open window of the workshop.

 

  
"So what did you call us all here for" asked Jack.

  
"I wish to let you know how well everything is." Said North cheerfully.

  
"That's it," Jack said in disbelief, "that's what you called us all here to say? That everything is good?! Don't you realize that I have more important things to do?"  
Having said these parting words Jack flew out the still open window, little did he know but North stood smiling in the workshop confusing Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy. North rushed from the room, the others following behind, heading towards his sled.

  
"What are we doing?" Asked Tooth.

  
"We are following Jack to find out where he has been going to all this time", replied North.

  
"About time" stated Bunny.

  
Sandy just quietly followed, shaking his head.

  
As they arrived at the sled, and boarded it, they took off following Jack.

  
"How do you know where he is heading?" Asked Tooth.

  
"I planted a tracking device onto Jacks sweatshirt." Answered North, pointing to a fast moving red dot on the globe that was mounted to the front of the sled.  
The guardians followed the red dot, all the while staying a distance behind as to not let Jack see them, and after a few hours noticed that the dot had started to slow over an uninhabited island, located between Iceland and Greenland, and they started to circle the island.

  
"What's Frost doing here?" Asked Bunny, looking at North, the only replay he received was a shrug.

  
As they circled the island, North grew impatient and started to descend. As they got closer they started to see old wooden homes, each looking to be of Viking origin, but ancient. And seeing an open field behind the small village, North landed the sled, and instructed the rain deer to keep a look out and wait for their return.  
As they left the forest they noticed at the top of the mountain that the village rests on was a large well-kept temple like structure. They walked towards it. They entered the gaping doorway into the silent entryway and stumbled into what appeared to be a pitch black central room that reeked of smoke. Noticing a small source of light they followed it, arriving at an entrance that led to a large open arena like structure in the middle of the building. As they entered a massive roar filled the silence and the sky went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention that I am writing this story on my phone, and thank you so much for even glancing at this story, I honestly did not expect anyone to read it at all and I was shocked by how many people have read it. Thank you.

The sky was not in fact black; rather, the sky looked black because thousands of winged creatures filled the air, blocking the sunlight. In the center of the dome of creatures, a blue light sparked about. And it was getting closer. Suddenly a rush of air and smoke filled the area around the guardians and there, in the center of the open room, a pure black dragon that glowed, along its spine, blue. 

Once the guardians overcame the shock of this beast landing before then they saw it was not alone. A man who wore an all leather uniform looking thing and a mask that covered all but his eyes, which were glaring down at the guardians, he had a sword rest on his hip and held a tall staff that made noise each time he moved. 

North drew his swords and stood ready to fight, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny standing back, ready to help if needed. 

"What have you done to Jack?" Shouted North. 

The dragon rider tilted his head to the side and raised the staff above his head and swung it down, striking the ground. All the dragons landed. There were thousands of them trapping the guardians. The dragons looked to the figure in the center of the arena for a signal to attack. But the figure did not signal an attack; instead he hooked the staff to his back and drew what appeared to be a sword with his left hand. The sword itself was as odd as the man who wielded it; it looked weak, only made by a circle of metal in the shape of the sword. That was until the man clicked something on the handle, and green smoke rose around it, a second click and it burst into fire. 

North looked at the sword but without fear charged the figure and they began to fight. 

They clashed in the center of the arena and the black dragon stood back and let his master fight, as did the guardians.  
The fight itself was fast paced and, to the shock of the guardians, it seemed that the figure was beating North.  
As they feared North was losing to the figure and the rest of the guardians stood ready to rush to his aid, drawing, or creating, their own weapons. 

"What's going on here" shouted a familiar voice. 

The battle stopped, with North panting and the figure standing calmly, to look at Jack in confusion. Jack stood before the guardians without his sweatshirt on, wearing instead a light blue old fashioned shirt, and looked at them confused and more than a little irritated. 

"Jack!" Shouted the guardians. 

"I'll repeat myself, what are you doing here." He said coldly to the shocked guardians. 

"We are here to find out where you have been disappearing to." Replied North. 

"Do I not even have the freedom to go where I want now?" Asked Jack, growing angry.  
Jack walked from the doorway that he entered the arena from, and moved towards the figure. He spoke to him in a Nordic language quickly. The figure looked down at Jack, the figure being quite a bit taller than him, and looked up, staring at the guardians. 

North, no longer tired, asked "Who is that?" 

Jack looked from the figure towards North and looked back, giving the figure a look, the kind people use to silently communicate, and the figure nodded. He replaced his sword in its sheath on his hip and removed his helmet, revealing a shockingly good looking man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but I will post the longer chapter I have done tomorrow.

Chapter 3  
The man looked coldly at the guardians, Jack sighed and stated,  
"This", he gestured, "is Hiccup", a pause, "my husband".

The guardians reared back in shock, and looked for an explanation.

"What do you mean husband" Bunny asked as he stepped forward.

"I'm married to him, is there any other definition for husband" stated Jack bluntly.

Bunny backed up, joining the other guardians, whose faces are frozen in shock, and looked from Jack to "Hiccup".

"What sort of name is Hiccup" asked Bunny trying to get over the revaluation by Jack.

"It's meant to scare away the trolls and enemies", said Hiccup bluntly facing Bunny, "I'm the third member of my family to have the name, it's a Viking thing."

He turned to Jack and gave him a look that showed that they were communicating silently. Jack sighed and turned to face the guardians.

"He's the spirit of dragons" he blurted out; gesturing to the massed army of dragons, who had been shockingly quiet given the number of them all.

"How did you get involved with the spirit of dragons" asked an uncertain Tooth.

"I knew him when he was alive" stated Hiccup.

The guardians turned to face him, Hiccup sighed and grabbed the staff from his back and swung it around himself. The dragons, save the black one laying down watching the discussion, took to the air, and he replaced the staff on his back.

"Shall we head in and sit down" Hiccup asked gesturing to the doorway Jack had come through. The guardians followed.

  
As they entered the room they could tell it was quite different then the room they had entered through, it was brightly lit with an open ceiling that had been iced over, and there was clear love in the things spread in the room. In the center of, what could be called a sitting room, were chairs. Hiccup and Jack sat on a short sofa that had a soft looking pelt across the back, next to and across from the seat were other chairs in which the guardians took a seat.

"I'm guessing you want the story" stated Jack, a tired smile mirrored on Hiccups face as they relaxed.

"That would be for the best" replied North.

Jack sighed and glanced to Hiccup, who nodded, and Hiccup started to talk, drawing the questioning looks from the guardians.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised a longer chapter today and I have hopefully delivered a decent chapter. That you so much for reading this, I can honestly say I never even expected one person to read it and I am so happy to be wrong. Also I changed where Jack grew up and the time period he lived in to help the flow of the work I tried not to change anything else.

Hiccup started his story at the beginning, who he is.

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, and I was chief of the Harry Hooligans a group of Vikings who lived on this island Berk. When I was a child growing up here my father led our people as dragon Hunters but as time passed and I reached the age to start training to kill dragons I changed that, with Toothless", he gestured to the black dragon dubbed "Toothless" who smiled in a way only a dragon can, revealing his mouth employ of teeth, but only for a moment before he revealed a set of retractable teeth and stood up, jumped onto a wood beam above were they were sitting and look down at them like a cat, "after I met Toothless, which is a story for another time, I showed the people of Berk that dragons were not thing to fight and kill, but highly intelligent beings who can live with us together peacefully. But a lot happened, lost my foot" he gestured to the prosthetic foot that had been unnoticed until now, "met my mother who I thought was dead, my father died in battle, I was made chief, my mother passed away leaving me this staff" he gestured to the staff resting beside him next to Jacks own staff," and then after a few years of being chief and people leaving the island the moon called to me as I flew over a field and as I landed on the ground I heard a voice ask me to look after the dragons in all that could happen in the future as the spirit of dragons. I of course said yes, but only if Toothless could be by my side for as long as I be the spirit of dragons, and the voice consented making me and Toothless immortal." He finished saying, and turned to Jack who nodded and Jack begs in to speak, drawing the silent gaze of the guardians to him. 

"I met Hiccup before I died, which I now remember thanks to Tooth, I lived in a small peaceful farming village on another island near this one. Our two islands traded often, and my father was the leader of the village and took me with him when he traded with Berk. "Jack turned to Hiccup with a large joyous smile, "The first time he took me to Berk I was an awkward child, Hiccup was an awkward child, and we immediately latched onto each other. We met often over the years out villages did trade, even when Hiccup became chief" 

"And when I became a spirit" interrupted Hiccup.

“It changed during one winter, the winter I fell into the pond; Hiccup had come to my village to give me a Christmas present when he saw me fall into the ice."

"I sat next to the lake for the entire day wishing for things to be different, for Jack to live, and I hated his sister for causing his death, I know that it was not fair to her or Jack, but I could only think of the regrets of not being able to do all that I wanted with Jack. I fell asleep next to the lake." Hiccup said with a pained face, Jack reached down and grabbed his hand and offered a reassuring smile, which Hiccup mirrored and started speaking again, "I woke up to the sound of ice cracking and saw Jack land on the top of the lake, his hair white." 

"He tackled me", interrupted Jack. 

"I was happy" Hiccup bumped shoulders with Jack, "you were alive, and I never wanted to let you go" he said smiling. 

"I, of course remembered nothing, only that my name was Jack Frost, and once I noticed only Hiccup was able to see me I stuck by him, he was able to tell me a lot about who I was. I would have been lost without him." Jack stated, Hiccups hand still tight in Jacks, "and we eventually got married, or... well.. not so much married by the terms of law sorts, but we swore to never leave each other and exchanged rings we had made for each other." Jack finished smiling at Hiccup. 

The guardians looked at the two across from them and wondered what they honestly knew about Jack. 

"So is this where you constantly disappear too?" Asked Bunny.

"Disappear too? Well during the end of Spring and the start of Fall I'm here but can you blame me for wanting to spend the small bit of time I have off at home?" Jack said confused with the guardians.

"What do you mean small bit of time off, you are only spirit of winter, your job is short compared to all ours." Said North becoming increasingly confused, Bunny and Tooth nodding beside him.

Hiccup, Jack, and surprisingly Sandy looked at the others confused and more than a bit concerned. 

"You do know how weather works, right?" Asked Jack. 

"Ya you do your job during the Winter and then not do anything for the rest of the year" stated Bunny, smug at his unknowingly incorrect knowledge.  
Head in his hands Jack could not believe that the guardians had not noticed the world around them to such an extent. Hiccup and Sandy continued to look on at the guardians confused. 

"Winter" started Jack slowly, "starts in the Northern hemisphere, then it becomes Spring, but" he stressed "in the Southern hemisphere it goes from Summer to Fall, and I have a short break, but when it's Summer here in the north it's winter in the south. It's my job to shepherd Winter, regardless of where it is, and I still have to work when it's summer." He finished still confused. 

"How did you not realize this" said Hiccup, Sandy nodding following, "I mean sure, I get it, I've heard Jacks stories, you, North, and you, Bunny, are sheltered, but Tooth, isn't it your job to look out for teeth around the world, how have you not realized this?" Questioned Hiccup.

"I don't really focus on what's going on outside of getting the teeth" defending herself, "I have workers who help me do my job and I am more concerned about finding and collecting the baby teeth for the children." Tooth finished with some confidence. 

"For the children?", Hiccup asked more than a bit outraged by the guardians recent, and not so recent actions, "How is it for the children? When was the last time you actually showed a child their baby teeth, from what Jack has told me you are more concerned with the teeth then you are of the child they are from!" Hiccup, his voice having grown louder as he spoke, shouted out at Tooth, who cringed and stood to defend herself, was stopped by Sandy. 

Sandy looked at his fellow guardians confused by their lack of knowledge and how they act as guests in this home, which they were never invited into in the first place. He stood and gestured that they should leave, and started to shoo the guardians out, giving an apology to both Hiccup and Jack. And lead the guardians, through the courtyard that was still filled with dragons, back to the field where North’s slay still stood waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

The guardians were mostly silent on the ride back to North’s workshop, all deep in thought or, for Sandy, fuming over the day’s events. No, not just the day’s events but everything and the fact that his fellow guardians are still keeping something from him about the time he was momentarily dispersed by Pitch. 

On Berk, Jack stood in the window of his and Hiccups bedroom deep in thought. Hiccup joined him,   
"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked. 

"Not sure yet" said Jack, turning to Hiccup, "I don't know what is going to happen." 

Jack looked lost and buried his face in Hiccups chest. Hiccup captured his body in his arms tightly and slowly walked them to the bed in the center of the room. He set Jack down on the bed, pushed him under the covers, and kissed him on his head leaving him to sleep. Once sure he was asleep Hiccup turned to the table beside the bed a picked up his staff, and left the room. He arrived at the open arena and motioned for Toothless to come down from his wooden perch that overlooked the home. 

"Hay buddy" Hiccup said to Toothless smiling sadly, "want to help me help Jack?" He asked his oldest friend. The dragon gave him a toothy smile and settled down to allow Hiccup to place his saddle on him, his tail is separate from the rest of the mechanism to allow Toothless his one control over it, once saddled Hiccup put on his helmet which sat next to the saddle and they took to the air.

Toothless and Hiccup flew over the ocean towards North’s workshop, Hiccup thinking of what he plans to do once he lands, Toothless over what they must have done to cause Jack such distress and knowing that he will never forgive someone who hurts his friends mate.

At the pole North watched Bunny pace in front of the fire place and Tooth flouted near the window, depressed over the claims Hiccup had made over her being inept at doing her job. Sandy stood to the side looking at his fellow guardians in disgust over, how could they follow Jack, did they truly not even trust him to live his life without interference, honestly, Jack is not a child he has been alive for far longer than they realized and even if he was 300 as they first assumed it’s not like that is not a very long time live. But above all other emotions Sandy was happy that Jack had someone who he loves, he knew it was love because even when they interrupted their lives, Jack still smiled at his husband and their stories of their past, that is how he knew how deeply in love they must be. He and the other guardians were interrupted in their thoughts by a loud thump on the roof of the workshop; the elves scurried under foot as they were startled, yetis stopping to look up. 

Hiccup and Toothless landed on the roof and Hiccup held out his hand to have Toothless fall silent and motioned that he should wait for his signal. Hiccup made his way, slowly mindful of the ice, and slipped down near the main focus of light. He then swung down and twisted his body around and dropped down into the room where the guardians stood. Hiccup removed his helmet and watched as the guardians turned, quickly, to face him.

“You!” Shouted Bunny, as he saw the masked Hiccup. 

Hiccup removed his helmet and placed it near the window, and turned a face of stone to Bunny. 

“Yes” he said voice devoid of emotion, “We need to talk”.

North pulled back his shoulders and walked towards him, and said “What do you want to say”.

 

“I have been with Jack for longer than I can remember; I love him, in this life, the past, and in the future. I have never seen him as sad as when you lot enter his life. First, when he had to shepherd the blizzard of 68’, you think he enjoys that part of his job, the harsh weather and deaths, he hates it. He has to shepherd weather, not control it he has no power over it past keeping it from going out of control. And you blamed him, attacked him for doing his job. His job” , Hiccup harshly laughed, “brings joy, serves a purpose in the world, allowing the earth to rest, your job, all of you, what are your jobs. North” Hiccup turned to North “what is your job? Deciding that some children are better than others? What about all the kids who aren't don’t believe in you? The Jewish, Islam, Hindu, Buddhist, or any other religion that does not believe in you? Do you not give them presents even though they act better than the children on ‘your’ list of ‘nice’ kids. What makes them better; did you not see what happened to any of the children who are Jewish a few years ago? They were killed. Praying to anyone who would listen, Jack listened, he helped them by making it snow, the snow kept the people who held them from hurting them for a day or two. Bunny” he swung away from North who he had gotten closer as he ranted at, and he faced Bunny, “you are no better, neither of you calculate in the children who were not raised to believe in you, and you never do anything to help them, or get to know them at all. When was the last time any of you spent a moment with a child, if you did you would know that they love Jack and snow days until they are adults. You, kids stop believing in you and stop celebrating the holidays you stand for in the way they did as children. Tooth” he faced Tooth, “do you even care about children once they lose all their teeth.” Hiccup took a breath and gestured to Sandy, “He is the only one whose job makes sense.” he finished speaking.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack woke slowly to the daylight breaking through the window of his room and the familiar sound of dragons outside. He made his way to the window and saw Hiccup out in the arena playing with the young dragons, he was of course in the process of trying to teach them how to fly but being babies they spent more time playing than actual training. Jack laughed as his husband tried to get them to train resulting in the young dragons to jump onto him and Toothless; the older dragon had tried to help, not very successfully. Jack made his way down to the arena and, wearing a robe made from white animal fur, he stepped into the cold air of Berk.

“How long was I asleep?” Jack asked Hiccup.

“A day or so” he responded with a smile, and a common or garden dragon on his shoulder.

“Why did you let me sleep so long?” he said with a smile knowing the answer.

“You need all the sleep you can get, now that you have time to.” He responded.

Jack laughed as he was swarmed by the small dragons of all types and ages. Hiccup smiled at his husband, who was more beautiful than any god he heard in stories, and more kind that any being in his eyes. Hiccup had loved Jack since the first time he heard him speak when they met as children, but here, this is his favorite time, his Jack dressed, in the same type of outfits fit for the chief of a viking tribe but in white, he being more beautiful than a huldra any and greater than the valkyrie. Jack was as good with dragons and he was with children, he, unlike most spirits was able to be seen for as long as dragons were believed in but in the society today and the belief of dragons no more he has faded into the background and remained on the island set apart from time, created to protect the dragons from, well, anything. But that belief of dragons during the time when he and Jack lived was how he was able to be seen by both Jack and the people in his village.

Jack turned to his husband, who was staring at him with a face full of wonder and moved to hold his hand, upsetting the dragon on his shoulder. As he reached Hiccup he smiled at him, full of love and pushed him into Toothless starting a game of chase between Hiccup, Jack, and Toothless. The game ended when Toothless jumping and trapping Hiccup and Jack under him and liking them both, gaining shouts of disgusted laughter.

Hiccup and Jack moved into the house after cleaning up from the impromptu game of chase and Jack went to the room in the highest room of the house. In this room, under the window that takes up most of the ceiling stood a globe, but this globe looks nothing like the one the guardians or Pitch have. This globe was in color and showed the weather and temperatures in changing colors spinning around. Jack stood in front of the globe and watched the weather of the world slowly spin, and as he swept his hand over it the seemingly random colors started to quickly spin, and the globe showed the weather for the future days.

“What are you looking for?” Hiccup asked as he entered the room.

“There is a flux”, Jack started looking concerned, ”For some reason the weather is becoming more harsh, this years winter will be colder. I don’t know why. All I do know is that the summer spirit is upset at the colder weather seeping into their months. Not only that but this” he said pointing towards the ocean ”is going to be a huge storm that I will do all I can to not allow it to kill and destroy the west coast of the U.S.” He finished speaking with a sigh.

Jack rubbed his eyes and turned into HIccup, who had stood behind him and encircled him in his arms as he spoke. Hiccup waved his hand over the globe and it reset to today's weather and set him down on a bench on the side of the room and told Jack,

“There is nothing you can do about it today, you know when it will happen and you know what to do when it happens, so don’t worry about what will happen in the future when there are things to worry about right now.”

“What is the thing that I should be worried about now”, Jack said looking up from his seated position.

Hiccup laughed and said “There's always something new to worry about, speaking of worrying aren't you supposed to meet a boy who is most likely worried about you.” He said.

“Oh right I can't believe I forgot."

 


	7. Chapter 7

As Jack flew to his lake in Burgess and as he landed on the perpetual frozen lake he, in a rush of wind and snow, changed his outfit to the one Jamie recognized. Once changed he took to the air once more, at a more leisurely pace of course, and flew to Jamie’s house. While he flew he started to craft a diamond out of ice, to give to Jamie for a birthday present. He slowed to a stop outside Jamie’s bedroom window and softly knocked on the window with the end of his staff. Jamie opened the window and let Jack in with a smile, and pulled him into a hug when Jack fully entered the room. Laughing Jack allowed Jamie to end the hug and reached for the newly crafted diamond of ice and told Jamie that,

“This piece of ice”, he held it out to Jamie, “will tell me where you are when you need help by breaking it onto the ground.”

Jamie took it from Jack with reverence and care and placed it onto his bedside table, and hugged Jack again before saying

“Thank you, I love it” jumping around the room in excitement and then pulling Jacks hand and saying, “come on I want you to come to my party” and pulled Jack with him downstairs. After the party and Jack talking to his ragtag group of believers he said his goodbyes and left to go home to Hiccup, Jack not wanting to miss the time with his husband before winter starts back up in the south.

In the North Pole stood an uncertain North, who was starting to question all he thinks himself of and has turned to the moon in guidance. But like with Jack the moon stood silent. In a haze of panic he rushed to look over the rest of his workshop and recalled how he came to stand where he does now and the question in his mind is, how has he fallen so far from the reason he was made into a spirit. 

Tooth overlooked the bustling fairies and she was overcome by a revaluation. She had not been in the field on her own in centuries, she had become complacent when she was gifted with the power to create fairies to aid her. Tooth flew down to the pond near the ground entrance of her home and flouted next to the mural painted eons ago, of when she first started as the spirit of memory and compared herself to that of her past. She found herself falling short of who she was. 

Bunny walked around in a furry to get things ready for Easter, but looking at all the golems and walking eggs he remembered when he stood alone in his task to create hope across the world. He remembered his family dying and his hope that none would have to live with the same hopeless feelings he had, and wondered if the children even understood what his holiday was meant to be, not a day for candy and missing school. 

Sandy stood overlooking the sands under his control that flowed to all corners of the world, and watched his friends think on how they have changed. He was the only original member of the guardians who had not changed from being the spirit he was when he began. But in truth he was older than the rest of them, and he had always done this job alone, and never changed from who he was, well, he changed a bit to fit the times but he never changed his reason for doing this job.


	8. Chapter 8

As Jack returned to the island of Berk, happy for the time off, he noticed the dragons in the air. They only ever took to air when Hiccup was with them, and so he looked for Toothless, and his rider, in the cloud of dragons. He flew up, avoiding more than one collision with a dragon, to find Hiccup leading the group from the front. He set down onto the back of Toothless, running a hand over his back to signal to the dragon his intent, and hugged Hiccup from behind startling him.

“Hay” Hiccup started, “I thought you were spending time with Jamie”

“I was but I can see him when I make it winter in Burgess, I don’t want to miss any time I get to spend with you” Jack finished into Hiccups shoulder with a smile, ending it with a kiss to Hiccups leather clad shoulder.

Hiccup smiled upward and undid the clip holding him onto Toothless and turned to face Jack and rested their foreheads together. He slipped an arm around Jack and said

“Why don’t you meet me at home, while I take the dragons back down, and we can spend some time together like you want.”

He said smiling at Jack in a manner not at all innocent and looked a Jack.

“See you at home” Jack said standing on Toothless and then taking off, leaving behind a smirking Hiccup and slightly uncomfortable Toothless.

Once home Jack summoned the wind and in a fury of motion his hoodie was replaced, dressing him once again in the viking garb. He set his staff down next to a table in the room and sat on the bed, behind him he heard the now familiar sound of a dragon landing, looking over his shoulder he saw Hiccup removing his helmet and the leather armour he wore when he flew. Revealing his softer and more relaxed clothing he wore around the house. Hiccup walked toward Jack, who still had his back to him, and as he reached the end of the bed he crawled over to Jack and placed his on Jacks shoulders. as he rubbed his shoulders Jack turned around holding Hiccups hands and pulling him into a soft kiss, Hiccup grabbing Jack by the waist and pulling him into his lap. Right as Hiccup started to rub Jacks back under his shirt there was a knock on the widow. An irritated Toothless, who was trying not to look at his friend and his friends mate, Hiccup let out a loud groan of irritation only matched by the exclamation of irritation let out by Jack, who then flopped back onto the bed with his hands covering his face. Hiccup looked to the window where Toothless, looking uncomfortable, stood waiting. As he got off the bed and approached the window he put his hands up in a gesture of irate confusion and asked,

“What could you possibly want that is sooo important that you feel the need to interrupt the little time me and Jack have?” he said as he walked. Toothless huffed at his friend and turned to allow him onto his back, Hiccup setting himself on him, and then in a dramatic huff Toothless carried the irate Hiccup over to the floor of the arena.

Hiccup catching sight of the figure in the arena he pulled his shoulders back and tried to look as intimidating as he could, and landing in front of North.

Hiccup stalked towards North and said,

“Really. Really! You come here again. Again without asking to come in to our home, and yet you stand in the center of it. Why?”

“I want to talk.” North said.

“I figured” Hiccup said sarcastically, gesturing loudly, “I didn't expect you to want to come and have a powwow and braid each others hair. Now what do you want to say.”

“I wanted to apologize and ask for your help” North said.

“Wow, so you broke into our home to apologize”, he said looking back at Toothless, “great plan”.

“i’m sorry I did not think that” North said looking down, “But I need your help”.

“What could you ask for from us”, Jack said from behind, having come down shortly after Hiccup. 

“How do you know you are doing your job the way you are needed?”, North asked Jack.

“The children”, Jack said to North, “the children don’t look out over the snow and think of what they gain, they just go out and play in it. They don’t think that about Christmas anymore. It’s all about the presents now a days, you need to change that. Not immediately but you need to shift the view over to what it should be, about family, wonder, and cheer. Not the material things, and stop limiting the spread of joy to that of the ‘nice’ kids or the one who believe in you but to all.” Jack spoke with a far off look to North.

"Do you even know what your holiday stands for?" asked Hiccup, "it is an old pagan holiday, reformed by the Catholics to celebrate their religious figures birth. You need to realize that you stand for the hope in the world, and those Catholics who partake in your holiday, are not the people who need hope. It's the people who live their lives in fear and hunger, they need hope, all of them regardless of age, religion, or race everyone in the world needs hope. You need to find out who you are and then you can help everyone." He finished stressing the last word, Hiccup then gestured to Toothless to see North out and pulling Jack towards him, moved back towards their room. 

North left the house, after a stern look from the dragon and started to walk back to the field. He had not taken the sled, coming alone, rather he used his traveling globes to come, and he used another to leave and return to his workshop. 

Bunny and Tooth, like North, were contemplating how they could go back to being what they once were, but unlike North they were unable to solve their own confusion by asking, rather they were lost. And it was only now did they realize how alone they had become, the guardians so separated from the other spirits.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup woke alone and felt the cold bed next to him, getting up to find his missing husband. He walked towards the center of their home and noticed that the door to the observatory was open, and he made his way upstairs. He reached the top of the stairs and found a hunched over Jack, looking down on the globe that stood in the center of the room.

Jack looked at the globe, he saw what was coming, and it was not good. The winter in the Southern Hemisphere would be harsh this year, but that was not what was concerning. What was concerning was the summer in the north. The summer that approaches will not, like many years past, be a hot and scorching but, it would be cold. Even the countries that lie on the equator would be chilled by a coming winter storm, Jack feared the outcome from the extreme shift in weather. The summer and the fall spirit will not react well if he has to Shepard in the winter months ahead of the usual seasonal, gradual shift. If he was reading the globe correctly then he would start the spread of winter in the north in late September, in the far north, and early October, in the southern regions that barely have a winter at all. But most of all, Jack worried about telling Hiccup, they barely spent time together normally but if this pattern of weather continues, he will have only weeks between summer and winter, fall and spring becoming non existent. Jumping from the sudden pressure around his waist he turned to face Hiccup, who looked worried.

"What are you doing up here?" Hiccup asked.

"Worrying" Jack said turning to face Hiccup fully, and then hugged Hiccup to himself tightly.

Hiccup kissed the top of Jack's head and murmured the question "worried about what" into his white hair. 

"What else" Jack said with a tired voice, "the weather" 

Hiccup looked up at the globe and softly said "whatever is worrying you will happen, don't dwell on the fact that it happens, focus on what you can do when it does ". 

"That's it though", sighed Jack looking between Hiccup and the globe and continued "what worries me is what will follow, the winters are going to get harsher" he said pointing to a blob of color on the globe,"storms bigger, conditions worse, and I won't be able to stop them from growing out of control. If that happens what could we do?" 

"Well I for one know what it's like to live on an island that never gets above freezing, and the only weather is wet, soaking, or covered in snow." Hiccup said to Jack with a soft smile. 

Jack let out a bubble of laughter and hit Hiccup on the arm lightly, "just because you, my big strong Viking can live in that does not mean others can, you forget that people like me who were poor but honest farmers could hardly spend a day here in the best weather the sky could muster up, let alone the winters." Jack said to Hiccup who had puffed up in mock bravado at his comment about being a strong Viking. Jack smiled, this was one of the many reasons why he loved Hiccup, he could effortlessly turn his thoughts from worry to joy. Jack held Hiccups hand and started to walk back toward the stairs to head back to their room. 

It was in the late afternoon that Jack awoke again, next to Hiccup, and suddenly he found cause for the shift in weather. In a rush he ran back to the stairwell leading to the observatory and looked at the globe in worry.


	10. Chapter 10

The atmosphere, Jack thought, he waved a shaky hand over the globe, it turned red and orange. Jack covered his eyes with a hand and looked down from the globe, this is what he feared. 

"Jack" said a worried and disheveled Hiccup from the doorway, "figure something out?" He asked.

"Yea", Jack sighed, facing a hopeless task, "it's not the weather that's the problem", he showed the mostly red globe, "it's the atmosphere".

"How is the atmosphere the problem?" Hiccup asked confused.

"No, not the atmosphere itself, rather the lack of it", Jack said looking at the red globe, "think" he said "what caused the dinosaurs to die".

"Not sure a volcano, or illness, or a meteor" Hiccup said confused.

"No not what started killing them, what followed. Think. The cold. When they died, the cold that followed killed almost all life on earth. No matter how you think the world was plunged into a cold dark life, they all caused damage to the atmosphere . Look”, he pointed at the globe, “this is the atmosphere now, it is damaged by using fossil fuels, industry, there are a lot of causes. But what will follow is a sudden extreme changes in the temperature”, he waved his hand,”see how the weather changes to extremes as time passes.” He sighed, “Theres nothing I can do to change it”.

Hiccup pulled Jack back towards him and held him tightly, whispering reassurances. Hiccup waved his hand over the globe, it went black save a cluster of lights over where Berk was, because when Hiccup used the globe it showed the location of all dragons on earth, it once showed dragons spread across the world but as time passed they moved to live only on Berk. He then gathered up his husband and carried him down the stairs to the sitting room where he sat down on the longer seat, still holding Jack. As they sat Jack calmed down, not quite forgetting but no longer focused on the worsening weather on earth, he turned to Hiccup. He looked up as Hiccup looked down and pulled Hiccup down into a soft kiss, as he tried to convey his love through the action. They settled down as Toothless walked in and settled by the fire near the edge of the room, and they enjoyed the quiet moment as a family. 

Unknown to all deep underground laid a recovering Pitch, who was completely unaware of the growing insecurity of the guardians. Because he, contrary to what the guardians believe, knows that his job is needed; he, in his youth, had tried to change and not spread fear to children in hope that they would embrace him as they did the guardians, unfortunately it worked. When he saw the children who lacked fear would have no sense of danger, he watched as fearless children would run into the street, being hit by horses and carriages, they would not understand the pain from fires, and they would leave home not fearing the separation from a safe home. That is when he knew what his job was, and he was stuck here, underground, unable to do his job. He needed to recover. The fight with the guardians was a mistake, he now realizes, he, in his age, had snapped, angry at them for doing little and gaining all he ever could dream but never achieve, but now alone with his thoughts he regretted his actions toward Jack and Sandy. He knew that they did their jobs and did not expect anyone to believe in them, much like himself, and the two were the ones he hurt most. 

Standing on shaky feet Pitch walked, or rather hobbled, over to the more habitable portion of his cave. He say down in an old chair that looked to be more broken than not, and rested back with a groan. 

A few more days, he thought, a few more days. 

The time it took for Pitch to regain strength was the same time it took for Easter to come and go and for Jack to regrettably leave Hiccup to see winter arrive in the south. It was also the time it took for Tooth and North to become more unsure, Bunny later on no longer distracted by the holiday, and for Hiccup to gain a new message that will change the world. 

Pitch having regained his strength he started his job of spreading fear over the world, and he did not miss the new found depression from the guardians, but not knowing, yet wishing to, where it came from.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack flew over the southernmost point of Chile, Cape Horn, and stopped to play with the penguins sitting in the fresh snow. He liked it here, so close to Antarctica, it was almost always covered in snow, and the arctic animals could see him, and they like him. As much as he enjoyed the time he spends here, he missed Hiccup, but when he is away he always misses him and the dragons. Jack sighed as he casually pet one of the rock hopper penguins and walked down to the water, ice forming along the shore of the ocean and stepped onto the ice, thinking of how little ice is present on the caps of the world, because Hiccup was right he was always worried about something. He stepped off the ice and walked among the penguins, who had taken to following him around like Norths elves, and he looked up to the sky and flew up, with one final wave to the gathering crowd, growing larger the longer he stayed, of rock hoppers, to the thick storm clouds in the air. There would be a storm this night, but if he were honest there were more storms them not here, and so he did his job, controlling the storm to allow nature to be free but try to keep people from being hurt. 

North, still having a stone in his gut over his growing insecurity, put off all on his mind and started to push the preparations for Christmas. But even that failed, as he looked down at the naughty list, he sighed, then he had a thought and shouted,

"You, yes you", he said to Phil, "get me both lists". 

Phil confused did as he was asked. He brought out the large magic book that held the names of all children in the world that beloved in Santa, each with the word naughty or nice next to them. North opened the book and then rushed to the globe, with a few buttons pressed on the console another list started to print. A list of All children, not only the ones who believe and what they wish for most. He saw that the names who had not been in his book had very different wishes, many he was sad to notice were food, blankets, family, safety, or the cure of illnesses. He closed his eyes and held his face in a hand, disgusted with himself for not noticing that all these lives are asking for the bare minimum, and he had ignored them to gift children he had deemed worthy with items they use for little time, only to throw them out not needing them. North than, with the very long list, shouted 

"Stop!" He held up the list, "This year we will not use the book to give gifts but this" he shook the list "we will give every child what they want, all of them" he handed the list to Phil, who had the book still in his hands, "start working on this". North finally had some belief that this could be what his job was meant to be. 

Hiccup was given a message by the Man in the Moon, and he was excited to fulfill it. He was told that dragons will soon return to the world. To start with Hiccup stood in the bay of the island where he had rewritten all rules of Viking culture, where he had battled the green death, and looked out over the water. Hiccup may not have many powers, but he did have one, he raised his arm and thought, thought of what lie in the ocean, and then brought forth the great dragons who live in the oceans, deep in the trenches beneath Berk and this island, and the erupted from the sea, happy to be in the sun. They would be the first to return to the world, as mankind had yet to explore all of earth's oceans and their presence easier to explain than the others. And with a whoop of joy raced, as fast as he could, along the shore following the dragons as they swam under the water. Hiccup, who had been followed by Toothless, turned and hugged his friend and then climbed into his back and took to the air. Hiccup lead the water dragon, for the first time in centuries, to the seas away from Berk. 

Bunny without the distraction of Easter sat on a rock next to his river used to color the eggs holding one of his eggs. He put it down, stood up, and walked towards his home. Even with Easter he did not feel like he had caused true hope for the world. He then stood up, summoning a tunnel, and going to the portion of the world cloaked in night, to find Sandy. Sandy was off course easy to find, so long as you could see the gold sand, and Bunny followed the sand to find Sandy perched on a cloud of gold in the center of the city. Taking to the roof he waved to the gold spirit. Sandy waved a hand and the cloud continued his job as he flouted down to greet Bunny.


	12. Chapter 12

Sandy, ever silent, stood before Bunny and raised a hand to prompt Bunny to speak. So Bunny spoke,

"I've been thinking a lot about what that Hiccup told us," he paused, "and I don't know what else I could do to change my nature, I mean all the children already love my holiday the best." 

Sandy gave a disapproving look to Bunny causing the pooka to step back and ask,

"What, I ain't wrong" 

Sandy sighed and fast images of sand flouted above his head confusing Bunny, he did them again but slower. They showed two children, his eggs, and only one child had an egg. 

"What, are you trynta to tell me that only some children get an egg, oh so I have to make more!" Bunny said excited, he could do that. 

Sandy shook his head quickly, Bunny looked confused. Another image, a rabbit and the two children, one of the boys picked up the rabbit, the other walked through the rabbit. Bunny stepped back, 

"You mean there are children who don't believe in me?" He thought for a second, "So I just have to get them to believe in me, thanks Sandy." He smiled and started to hop away, Sandy still flouting shaking his head furiously, but Bunny was gone. Sandy let out a soundless sigh and shook his head floating back up to his cloud of sand. Sandy figured Bunny would realize what it meant for him to be a spirit. 

North, busier than ever, trying to fulfill every wish of every child, pushed on the button to create the aurora borealis to call the guardian. Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy responded to the call, but not Jack. Confused and worried they had done something that would upset Jack, North began without him. 

"Pitch has returned", stopping to shush Tooth an Bunny's yell of outrage, "he has so far done nothing but spread small amounts of fear at night in the form of nightmares, but he has yet to strike against us. I have called you here to warn you to be prepared for him to strike and if you get the chance to strike, do so."

Bunny and Tooth nodded to Norths words, Sandy stood back shaking his head. They parted ways. 

Pitch, doing his job, following the night as it passes over the world, he spreads a much needed blanket of fear of danger, giving children caution when he hears an all too familiar sound of that pooka traveling, he turned to the source of the sound and saw said pooka hop out of one of his holes. 

"Pitch", Bunny shouted, "what are you doing spreading your nightmares." 

"My nightmares, you ask why I spread fear and in doing so do my job, given to me far before you and you so called guardians have been together, I do it because I must. Have you seen what happens in a world without fear? I do. And I can say with confidence that you never want to see it." With those parting words Pitch dissolved into the shadow leaving Bunny standing alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Hiccup was busy. Well busy was putting it lightly. Reintroducing dragons to the world is harder then Hiccup expected it to be, not only guiding the dragons who live in the ocean to the far reaches of the globe but also trying to keep the other dragons on Berk, as they watch their fellow dragons go was starting to wear his energy down. That and the fact that he had started, on the back of Toothless, to fly around the world uncovering the bones of dragons to back the long time presence of them on earth to help people accept them in the world faster. So far, two of the dragons that live in the ocean have been found and documented as a new species from the depths of the great abbess. So as stated Hiccup had been busy. 

"So what do you think buddy, who gets to leave next, I'm thinking that the ice dragons." Hiccup leaned down to look at Toothless, who looked up and nodded his head, 's go!" Hiccup excitedly circled and waved to a huge pack of pure white dragons, his reasoning being that if there is one place people have yet to completely explore, save the ocean, it was the polar caps of the world. If Hiccup were honest with himself he also hoped to see Jack as he flew into the cold. 

Pitch too had been busy, the current scare of Ebola in the US had caused panic in Texas. Pitch feed the panic and allowed it to take root, in turn causing well needed caution, and allowed people to fear, yet not uncontrollable fear that would have come had he not controlled the spread of said fear that would have lost control due to the news of the deadly illness. As Pitch fed on the fear and kept the masses from full panic he reflected on his age, and how long he had been around to be able to see society riddled by fear over the newest pledge, and there were many, Pitch only hoped that the illness did not spread. This thought is of course because, as the guardians seem to forget, he gains power from fear not death, if all people died he would be without power, something he would never want. Because if there was one thing Pitch recognized it was that he had snapped, after his long life of solitude, and in doing so he now regrets his actions that he had taken in the battle against the guardians, but he was old enough to know those actions were wrong as was the attitude of the guardians before after they had won. They never even checked to see the children who had aided them, or any child on earth, once they won, and that would be acceptable but their actions towards both Sandy and Jack, the hostility and indifference shocked even him. But Pitch knew better than to try to confront them, seeing that things would only repeat, after all he was the oldest.

North too was busy. He was working hard to collect rice and other sturdy foods, after being told off by Phil that rich food would be as bad as no food to people who have not eaten well in their lives, to give to the children who had asked for food. Because North had come under a revaluation, him being Santa was not what he was put here for, rather he was put here to create pure joy. That is his job and that is what he will do this year for all people on earth. But in his new found task North found himself losing joy, the things he had found children asking for had ripped his soul to shreds, how could have been blind to the pain of so many children, if he was honest his pride in Christmas had blinded him to their pain. 

Tooth was both busy and not. Her job to collect teeth was always needed but as she flouted in the fury of fairies she noticed that they worked almost without her, having become apt at their jobs, she was barely needed to do her own job, she floated to the side to watch the organized chaos and looked down at her hands. Tooth looked over to the mural that should define who she was and noticed the only baby tooth that had a name, unoriginal as it was, she called Baby Tooth over to her with a wave of her hand. 

"What do think, am I doing a good job?" She asked as Baby Tooth flew over, who had stopped at the question with a look of insecurity, and with a chirp shook her feathers, confused by the act Tooth looked down at the little fay and asked, "what do you mean, is there some part of my job I've missed?" She asked.

Baby Tooth looked at her mother and flew, glancing over to encourage Tooth to follow, and led them both into the room of memory. This room is, of course, were Tooth can access the memory's in the teeth and send them to the owner from a distance, the room was covered in dust. Tooth gasped and landed into the abandoned room and she knew, she had failed at doing the most important part of her job. Baby Tooth left leaving Tooth alone. Tooth walked through the dust covered floor to the once grand pedestal prominently placed in the center, she looked down in shame. 

Sandy follows the night, spreading good dreams to every child in the world, he never was honestly not busy. But Sandy didn't mind, he loves his job. 

Bunny was busy, making more eggs than he ever had to spread his holiday to more children he was working much sooner than he had ever. He wanted to find peace in his work but found it lacking the usual charm it held, Bunny stopped. Looking up he asked himself when it became such work to have people believe. Bunny's heart stopped, when had it been only about his holiday, where was the hope. He could not figure were the hope had gone from the prep for Easter, he sat down, dropped the egg in his hand, and stated at his hand. Bunny was lost. 

Jack was busy. He was almost always busy. Right now though he was being guided by the wind to discover the cause of a random cold front moving over the ocean, that appeared to be heading towards Antarctica. Quickly flying over the water Jack suddenly halted as he saw the familiar white dragons being led by an equally familiar figure waving from a familiar black dragon. Taking off from his temporary rest Jack flew to Hiccup and settled behind him on Toothless, who shifted to accommodate the new weight. 

"What are you doing?" Jack leaned in close so that Hiccup could hear him.

"I've been told to reintroduce dragons back into the world", Hiccup waved around them to the white dragons, "wanted to start with the regions people aren't in".

Jack moved around the staff on Hiccups back to hold onto him and said "so you just happen to move in the one group of dragons that live in the region I'm currently in?"

"Would you look at that, they do!" Hiccup said with fake shock and vibrato "what a crazy random happenstance" he said smiling under his helmet, his eyes showing his happiness, as he faced Jack. "I guess this means we will have to spend lots of time in the same place, you know to settle the dragons".

Jack let out a belt of laughter and nodded, his smile reflecting Hiccups, and he buried his face into Hiccup shoulder with a huge grin, muffling his laugh. 

The earth awoke with the return of dragons, the air filling with untold life for man to rediscover, but the best thing was that Hiccup used the far reach of dragons as an excuse for him to be with Jack. The dragons that had been reintroduced so far was relatively small given the number who lived on Berk, or the temporal shift that Berk had become. Of course they could not spend all year together, Jack had finished bringing winter to the south and flew home to rest, oddly it was Hiccup who was the one pulled away by work, charged with seeing the dragons to their new homes. Jack, having spent the last few weeks with Hiccup flew off, heading back to Berk. 

Even with the guardians unsure of their roles, Pitch doing his job unknowingly the guide of children as to keep them safe, Sandy ever watchful of the dreams of children, Jack ever worried by the future but settled by the knowledge that things will work out, and Hiccup working to reintroduce dragons one step at a time. The future never looked brighter.


End file.
